


Dragon Ball

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: My take of Dragon Ball, So beware of any differences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Goku Toriyama is just a normal person.But on his birthday, his grandfather is killed by some strange person.Maybe it has to do with his past?





	Dragon Ball

A loud gasp filled the room of a teenage boy.

"Geez." he sigh, "Why are these nightmares are coming?" as he got up from bed to stretch for a bit.  
"Goku!!!" a voice called out, "You're up?"

  
"Yes, Grandpa." The teen ran downstairs to see his grandpa who is cooking breakfast, despite his age.

It was quite a shocker that Goku had survived a head injury when he was a young child. He was the type of guy who is a kind hearted person but he looks like he can break someone's arm with ease.

"Oh! I am going to late!!!" Goku yelled out after finishing his breakfast, "See Ya, Grandpa!"

The older man smile gently as his grandson ran to school.

* * *

"Hey Goku!" A voice called out from behind Goku.

"Hey Keith!" Goku called back, noticing something in the teen's hands.

"What's in the box?" Goku asked but Keith yelled back, "I was about to say that?!?!?!?!!"

The teen noticed a Post-It paper on the box.

'From Gohan Toriyama'

"Grandpa?" Goku spoke and Keith look at his friend.

"What is in the box?" Keith asked, again.

"It's a ball..." Goku spoke but its touch doesn't feel like a ball but instead of some unbreakable glass. It golden orange surface shone and the center was three red stars.

"Are you sure about it, Goku!" Keith spoke, "It doesn't look like a ball."


End file.
